


Follow My Lead

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Luke hasn't drank much, M/M, They're tired after a mission, Wedge has nice Corellian whiskey, Wedge teaching Luke how to dance, getting drunk during the day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: Pure fluffThey get a little drunk and then Wedge teaches Luke how to dance
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Follow My Lead

Missions were tough. Even the good ones could take ages, and those that didn’t take ages still took hours at best to forget about. Luckily, there seemed to be a cure, sort of. It was the only thing that made Luke feel better after missions, at least, though feel better really was rather objective. 

He’d go into his quarters and change and shower as fast as humanly possible after their debriefings would be over, and walk all the way across base to Wedge Antilles room, who was usually, by then, also changed and showered, waiting with his arms open for the Jedi. It was good, it was quiet, both of them just needing company sometimes, just needing someone else to be there. This time, the mission wasn’t that bad, though.

It was confusing and didn’t leave anyone reeling and panicking after for once, but Luke’s feet still took him to Wedge’s room. There was nothing to be soothed from, nothing to cry about or talk about, and for a moment they just sat in silence. Wedge was leaning on his elbow, his free hand playing with Luke’s hair, as Luke himself stared off at the wall across the room.

“Shift over, will ya?” Wedge said, suddenly moving and making Luke jolt as he did so, “You drink, right?” He moved off the bed, getting across the room in quick strides, over to his desk.

Luke moved, trying to wrap himself in the sheets to make up for the sudden loss of warmth that came with the other man suddenly leaving. “Yeah!” He said, spitting the words out much too fast. Wedge glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow and he sighed. “Well, I’ve had a drink once or twice,”

Wedge laughed, a sound that still surprised Luke every time he heard it. When Wedge laughed and  _ meant it,  _ it sounded like pure music. It was light and happy and made Luke want to go over to Wedge and kiss him until he was panting. “That’s what I thought,” He said, pulling something out of a hidden compartment in his desk. “I got some real Corellian whiskey, and I thought this might be a good time to put it to some use. Didn’t want you to drink yourself to death after a failed mission or anything…”

Luke had heard that liquor from Corellia tended to be better (and stronger) than from anywhere else, really, but he never thought he would ever actually see any, or be able to get his hands on some. As he thought that, he felt stupid, realizing that Wedge is Corellian, and would probably have some with him. “You’re...gonna let me have some?”

Wedge smiled, turning around with a big bottle in his hands. “Hell yeah. Responsibly, though. I’m not gonna let you get wasted or anything,” As he spoke and moved back to the bed, Luke sat still, watching with wide curious eyes, but not moving from the bed. Wedge placed the bottle down, and then sat beside him. “You ever had any whiskey before?”

Luke shook his head. He didn’t even know what exactly he had drunk, but it was fruity, and he was pretty sure whiskey wasn’t fruity. It seemed that his thoughts were expressed on his face, because Wedge smiled, and kissed him softly. 

“It’s gonna blow your mind, baby,” He joked, before patting the spot right beside him on the bed. “You can’t be laying down, though. You’ll choke,” Then Wedge turned, grabbing the bottle and opening it as Luke scrambled to sit up beside him.

Wedge was warm, like he usually was. The man always ran hot, making Luke hold onto him during the colder nights on base. He still wasn’t used to the type of chill that could come on through, so Luke would usually go to Wedge and have the pilot hold him through the night. He was basically his personal space heater. Luke leaned into him, a little tired from the mission they just came back from, but kept his eyes locked on the bottles. “Do you not have any glasses?”

“Why? We can both drink from the bottle, can’t we?” He opened the top, taking a swig out of it before offering it to Luke. 

It just seemed so intimate to Luke, and sure, they kissed and cuddled and fucked before, but somehow it just seemed like more than that. Maybe it reminded Luke a little of home, of how sharing some water or other refreshing drink was a big sign of love, of caring about someone on the hot peaks of Tatooinian summers. This wasn’t Tatooine, though, and it wasn’t summer, and the drink wasn’t water. By all means, it wasn’t the same situation, but it managed to tug on Luke’s heartstrings all the same. 

He smiled at Wedge, realizing in the moment that he had never drunk with anyone really watching him before, but mustering some fake confidence all the same. Taking the bottle, he swigged it down just like Wedge did, his cry of, “Wait, Luke-” a moment too late for him to stop. The first thing he thought about was that it tasted surprisingly good. The next was that it was burning his nose and mouth and throat, and he started choking on it. Managing to swallow most of the drink, Luke still coughed some out, much to the panic of Wedge in front of him.

“You- I- you don’t gotta drink as much as I do, Luke,” He said, shaking his head with a bemused expression. “Little sips are fine. You’ll be drunk too quickly if you drink like that, plus you’ll choke,”

Luke felt his cheeks burn red. “Right,” He said, “Sorry,” he handed the bottle back to Wedge, who leaned in to kiss him again. 

“It’s all good. Just relax, hm?” He took another drink from the bottle, but this time didn’t hand it over to Luke. “Let me help you,” He said, holding the bottle carefully up to Luke’s mouth. He only let a little bit of the whiskey flow in, and while it still burned, it wasn’t nearly as bad as when Luke had done it himself .

They drank slowly, Luke starting to get light headed by his fourth or fifth little sip, but Wedge wouldn’t give him any more than that. “We have work tomorrow,” He said, “I’m not gonna let you get a hangover,” Sometime during the whole process, during which Luke had only lost his grip on time, and was otherwise very well aware of everything, Wedge had gotten up and turned on his little radio, that stood on the corner of his dresser. 

“Wanna dance with me?” He asked when the bottle was considerably lighter. Though Wedge had drunk a lot more than Luke had, it seemed that they were around the same level of barely tipsy. Luke decided it must be a Corellian thing.

Luke realized the music that was playing had grown slower. “I don’t know how,” He admitted, sheepish about his inexperience in so many things.

Wedge put the bottle down on his bedside table and got up, hands out in front of him, offering them to Luke. “No worries, I’ll teach you,” His smile made Luke’s insides feel like honey, but he took the older mans hands anyway and stood up as quickly as he could. 

Wedge swayed slightly to the music, closing his eyes as he moved. He was so fluid and confident in his movements that Luke, who stood there awkwardly, could watch him forever.

He grinned at Luke. “C’mere. I won’t bite, I swear,” He took a step closer to Luke, who met him halfway. “Now, just put your hands on my shoulders,” As he spoke, his hands slid to Luke’s waist. 

Luke did as he was told, leaning against Wedge, now incredibly close to him. He could smell a hint of the whiskey on his breath, and smiled nervously up at him. “And now what?”

Wedge hummed along to the song. It seemed to be one he knew, maybe one he danced to before. “Just follow my lead, kid. And try not to step on my toes,” His voice was low and husky, maybe from tiredness or maybe from the alcohol, but probably from a mix of that and then something. Luke was glad he could lean on Wedge a little, cause it made his knees weak, too weak to complain about Wedge’s use of ‘kid’ like he usually would. Wedge may have only been two years older than Luke, but he just had seen and done so much more, the gap between them felt much bigger sometimes. 

Wedge moved to the music, looking into Luke’s eyes carefully, leading him as they slowly spun in a circle around the room. All Luke could focus on was him, and to try and not mess up the rhythm. He knew he stepped on Wedge’s feet a few times, though it was barely mentioned by the man. Maybe the song had ended already, maybe it didn’t. It felt like he was just in a vacuum with Wedge, letting the man guide him, looking into his eyes. It felt like an eternity and a moment all at once, before Wedge stopped turning them. “You dance better than I thought,”

“Only when you take the lead!”

“I take the lead in everything, dear,”

“Not true!” Luke pouted, standing up straight and pulling Wedge closer to him, kissing him hard. The hands at his waist tightened, pulling him even closer to the other. He gave it all he had, and only pulled away when he had to breathe. Even Wedge’s face was a little flushed, and he was panting. 

“That was an outlier moment. It’s not like I mind,”

Luke yawned, suddenly aware of how tired he was, and how he had been holding that back for a while. “Do you mind carrying me?” He joked, batting his eyelashes jokingly at Wedge.

“Oh, you know I love to carry you,” He kissed Luke again, before scooping him up, bridal style, and carrying him back to bed. “I think we can sleep like this. It’s too late for you to walk home yourself,” He laid down beside Luke pulling him close again with an arm at his waist.

Luke put his head down on Wedge’s chest with a smile, playing with the fabric of his shirt and drawing little shapes on his chest. “Yeah, I agree. Plus, you make the best pillow,”

Wedge laughed, kissing the top of Luke’s head, and pulled the blankets closer around them. “Try to sleep. It’s late,”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Venus for forcing me to write this  
> any feedback is appreciated


End file.
